Fool
by E.H. Dalmida
Summary: Fool! I berate myself You are nothing to him. Not like that. Never have been. Never will be. He loves her. He loved her from the moment he saw her. Just like a fairy tale. Cinderella from a step sister’s perspective
1. Part 1

_I'm dreadful with punctuation and grammar. I'm sorry. I know it's a pain for all you amazing people who always know where to put commas. I've tried to fix my problem and have failed. I just can't figure it out. Well, if you are willing to look past those glaring errors plus a few typos (every time I proofread this story I find another one) I hope you enjoy my musings on what it would be like to be a step sister. _

Fool

Part One

She is beautiful. Dressed in pure white her dark hair piled in curls on top of her head. Exquisite and perfect. I am a fool. Watching them dance together. Moving as if one. I feel the floor fall beneath my feet and everything seems to be spinning. Faster and faster. Then I run out into the starlit night. My hair falls out of its own intricate design tumbling down my back. The curls she had spent hours putting in place are now an unelegant frizz. One of the guards gives me an odd look as I stumble out the gate. What a sight I must make. Tear stained face. Torn dress. I remove my heeled shoes and holding them in my hands continue to run through the empty streets. Maybe if I run fast enough I will not remember what a complete and entire fool I am. To think that he cared for me! In frustration I kick the ground. Pain shots through my foot and I see blood. Laughing I collapse on the ground. Fool! Fool! I berate myself You are nothing to him. Not like that. Never have been. Never will be. He loves her. He loved her from the moment he saw her. Just like a fairy tale. I thought of him his blue black hair. His serious gray eyes. His laugh. His stubbornness. Why did I have to love him?

I walk the rest of the way home. Running used up what little strength I had and now I barely have the strength to keep going. It is late when I finally make it into the dark house. I walk up to my old room and attempt to remove my dress. Which proves to be much more challenging then I expected since the bruises on my body are feeling particularly sore. As I undo button after button I remembered the first time we met. It was almost a year ago. I had been wearing this dress. He had told me it was his favorite for its emerald color brought out the green in my brown eyes and the tints of red in my brown hair. It had been my first ball. My unofficial coming out and a complete disaster.

The royal family hosts a ball once every season and their autumn celebration happened to coincide with my sixteenth birthday. Mère (mother) had spent most of her evenings helping me to remake her old dress. The one she had worn to her first ball. Unfortunately, I had not been blessed with my Mere's slender figure. "It does not matter" she informed me as she busily made alterations in the dim firelight "Beauty comes in all forms. Do not forget that." And I remember trusting her entirely. Mère also told me that we would never part but that was a lie too. At the ball we entered the hall together announced as the Lady Camille and her daughter and I had never felt more proud in my life. Then the dancing began. "Men are always scarce" Mère reassured me "You will find a partner the next dance." But no one ever asked for me. I was to selfish and upset to notice how pale Mère was as she stood there comforting me. Instead of being grateful for her sacrifices and her love I turned and ran. Almost like tonight I mused as finally pulled the gown down to my feet and slipped out of it. Except that night I ran into the garden and stumbled over a boy who was almost a man. He was two years older then me. I did not know that then, all I knew was that I was staring at the most handsome man I had ever seen and my heart was dancing. "Why are you crying?" he asked genuine concern evident in his voice. "It's a silly reason" I stammered. Embarrassment turning my cheeks a rosy color.

"Really?"

"Yes! I…well…" I could not think of a decent excuse so I settled on the truth as foolish as it sounded, "this is my first ball and …and no one wants to dance with me" I blurted out in a rush. My entire face resembling a ripe tomato.

"Thank goodness" I looked at him startled. He smiled and my legs felt weak. "That is a problem I can easily remedy" Then he bowed before me "my lady may I have this dance?" He was answered with a nod. I could not trust my voice to supply an answer.

I smile at my silly memories and settle on the seat by the window having changed into one of Mère's old dresses. I miss this house. It holds so many memories. I had been happy here. We all had been happy here even Eleanor. There had always been a distance between Mère and Eleanor no matter how hard they tried and both of them did try with all their might but they never could quite forget that they were not truly mother and daughter. I was blissfully oblivious to their strained relationship it never occurred to me odd that Eleanor only called Mère, Camille. That awkwardness didn't exist for me because Eleanor's father died before I was two years old. It was a second marriage for both our parents but one of love. Mère had been married off to an old aristocrat who was wealthy and titled. He was my father but he died soon. Mere met Eleanor's father a struggling blacksmith with a two year old daughter in desperate need of a mother. They fell instantly in love. So Mère abandoned both title and money, much to my Grandmère's disappointment and became the wife of a blacksmith. Life was not easy but we were happy for the most part until Grandmère decided to take an interest in us or to be more specific me.

As the only child of their only child I would inherit my Grandfather's estates so Grandmère decided I must be raised in a manner befitting my future. Mère protected my from Grandmère as long she could by insisting that she be the one to teach me so Grandmère sent me dresses and books and various other items to help further my education. Elanor was ignored. So while I was dressed quite fashionably and always seemed to have everything Eleanor was forced to wear the same ragged dress year after year. Mère tried to alter the clothes grandmother sent for me but I was too short and plump and Eleanor too tall and slender. Eventually Mère made a patchwork dress for Eleanor. Not the most fashionable but it was serviceable. As for Eleanor she never complained though I think she might have been jealous of my fine clothes and other possessions. I certainly would not blame her. Now it was I who was jealous of her. I hate life's little ironies.

Eleanor would be good for him. Not like me. I was nothing. Pathetic. But even a pathetic nothing can fall in love. Maybe I never would have seen him again after the ball and then none of this would be a problem. A simple crush that would fade away. Mère had promised me that she would take me to the palace when I turned 16. Only once though. I never asked for more since I knew how much my mother abhorred social functions. Mère…thinking about her still hurts. If Mère had not gotten sick my heart would not be breaking into a thousand pieces for the second time I think absently watching the stars twinkle in the sky.

The first time my heart shattered was when Mère died. It happened so quickly. Her illness had been there for years. I was too blind to see it though. So when I woke up one morning to discover that Mère would never wake again it almost destroyed me. The funeral was the next morning and that afternoon Grandmère took me from the only home I had ever known. Eleanor came as well. She should have come as my sister, given the same treatment as me. Instead they made her into a servant. When I asked why Grandmère told me that she was being charitable to the poor wretch and if I ever lowered myself to her level by talking to her Eleanor would be forced onto the streets. I wish I could have explained this to Eleanor. Then perhaps we could have remained friends. However, fear of my Grandmère kept me silent.

My reminiscing is disturbed by an unusual sight. Is that Eleanor? I look again and certainly there is something white running towards the house. But why? It is not midnight yet He would not have been able to make his announcement. I shudder angry at myself for the rush of jealousy that consumes me at the thought. I always knew I could never have him. But that had never stopped me from wanting him. I saw him at the next ball I attended, the spring ball. It had been four months since Mère had died. As I sat there watching the couples swirl around in circles I missed her with all my heart. Grandmère had abandoned me as soon as we had entered the ballroom and I stood there feeling awkward and out of place; wishing with all my heart that Mère would whisper to me that certainly the next dance I would be chosen. Before I could stop myself I was crying. Raising my fan to my face I tried to conceal my unladylike behavior.

"Mademoiselle" I heard a voice. Hastily wiping away my tears I turned to face whoever it was determined not to embarrass Grandmère. It was him smiling as always. How could I have forgotten him? "I would have come earlier" he continued "but I was embarrassed for you see lady I do not remember your name. But when I saw your tears I knew that I must overcome my foolishness and beg you for a dance" By then I was as red as my burgundy dress and thrilled by the fact that he remembered me.

I curtsied then accepted his offered hand. As he twirled me around the room I was suddenly grateful for the hours of dance instruction Grandmère had forced me to take. This time I had to be perfect for we weren't just dancing in a garden but in front of the entire court. When the music finished I curtsied one more time. "Thank you for the dance."

"A pleasure" he replied. I wanted to explain that I was not a complete idiot and I had better reasons for crying then lack of dance partners but before I could find my voice long enough to inform him of this, a beautiful woman dressed in an astounding amount of jewels appeared before us. I recognized her as the Queen.

"Finally you have come out of hiding dearest."

"Mother" he said obviously annoyed.

"Your highness" I curtsied. He was a prince. I should have known that only I would be foolish enough to have a crush on the most sought after man in the entire kingdom. Perhaps, Grandmère would admire my ambition. She certainly had grand expectations for me. A duke wealthy beyond reason and twice my age. I just hoped the Duke wasn't as near sighted as she claimed. One clear look at me would probably end all marriage negotiations.

The Queen absently raised me from my formal curtsy. "Daniel, you were supposed to meet the Prime minister's daughter." And suddenly he was gone following the Queen and leaving me sitting at the edge of the dance floor entirely bewildered.

The main door opens and I can hear muffled sobs. I had watched Eleanor run all the way to the front door. She needs help. One of her shoes is missing but I'm not sure whether or not she wants to see me. Then I call her name "Eleanor!" and picking myself up I run down the stairs and into her outstretched arms. In an instant the years of forced separation disappear and we are friends again. Sisters.

"What are you doing here?" we ask in unison then giggle.

"I missed home tonight." I inform her. It wasn't the entire truth but it is all she needs to know. "And you?"

"I…I…oh Renee what have I done?" her beautiful face fills with horror.

"You were lovely tonight." I say in an attempt to make her feel better.

"You saw me" she chokes, tears begin to spills down her cheeks.

"Of course I did. You enchanted everyone especially the Prince" I tease but the words are like grinding salt into an open wound.

"You think so" her cheeks flushing a becoming shade of pink. They are meant for each other. Perfect match. Eleanor will make such a lovely queen. It takes all my self control not to begin sobbing.

"But I am nothing. A peasant. When they find out what will they do?" she whispers and then I begin to truly understand her panic. Impersonation of a noble is a criminal offense. Daniel will not let anything happen to her though. He loves her! I saw it in his face as they danced. He looked at her in a way he had never looked at me. Stop thinking about that. Eleanor has a problem and you need to help her I chide myself. And I look at Eleanor and see how tired she truly is. Her life had been so difficult. I had always pitied myself for loosing Mère, being forced into lessons with Grandmère, and the endless parade of social functions I had been required to attend. Never once had I considered how Eleanor had suffered since the death of Mère. And I had stood aside and let Grandmère treat her as if she was a slave. I had not found the courage to stop her. A fool I cursed myself A fool and a coward but never again. I am going to have this turn out right! For both Eleanor and Daniel!!

"The prince will not let them hurt you" I reply. My confidence in him had never been shaken. I knew Daniel. Unwillingly I remembered our third meeting. I had runaway that day. Only for a day though. I had no imagination for anything more. Fully aware that Grandmère would be furious with me since I was supposed to be having tea with the infamous Duke, I made my way to the graveyard where Mère was resting. Six months since I had last heard her voice, seen her smile. The tears came again and this time I just threw myself on the ground and sobbed. Oblivious to the world and everything in it. Suddenly I found myself encircled by strong arms. Startled I pulled back and gazed into his eyes.

"I. . . I beg your pardon" he stammered appearing slightly embarrassed "but I could not think of anything else to do"

Without thought I threw my arms around him and wept into his shirt. When I was finally finished I whispered a thank you. I was too drained of emotion to feel embarrassed. He still held me in his arms and I felt safe.

"If only I knew the way to stop these tears" he said quietly. I was not sure if he was speaking to me or not so I remained silent. We stayed on the hill watching the sunset. Neither of us speaking. It was not awkward though. Somehow we had reached a point where we were just comfortable with each other. I guess sobbing into someone's shirt for an hour is one of the better ways to improve a friendship.

"I have to go." He said as the stars began to appear in the sky.

"Me too."

"Will you be there next week?"

"Yes." I would have too unless I wanted to suffer the wrath of Grandmère. The seasonal balls were a requirement while living in her household but suddenly I didn't mind so much.

"I'll look for you." Then he turned and walked away. I watched him until his figure disappeared in the distance musing how silly it was to fall completely in love with someone you have only met three times.


	2. Part 2

Once again I apologize for my inability to use the English language properly. Also I'm warning you now, The inspiration for this story is from the Grimm brother's version of Cinderella which is a bit darker than the Disney version.

Fool

Part 2

Eleanor and I stayed up the rest of the night. Talking about everything and nothing. Nothing really important. I avoided the subject of Daniel like the plague. Interestingly enough so did she. Instead we talked of memories and all the wonderful times we had shared in this home. As the sun rose we both knew that we had to return to face Grandmère's temper. So now we are walking down the street hand in hand. By the time we reach the mansion everything is in an uproar. Servants running back and forth. Ideal! This will give Eleanor enough time to slip back into the servants' quarters. With any luck no will know that she had even disappeared. I explain to Eleanor that I will face Grandmère and hopefully it will cause even more of disruption. She nods then runs to hide in the stables. I turn and see the reason for her flight; Grandmère is coming and she looks far from pleased.

"Rennee!" I flinch then stand up straight. I _will not be a coward. I will not be a fool!_ Her harsh voice makes me shiver as she questions in a whisper worse then a shout "where have you been?"

"Home." I reply as calmly as I can.

"Into your room," She hisses "Eleanor will be sent to prepare you." Something is wrong. Why am I not being punished? There is no time to think as I rush into the house. At least I know that no one has noticed Eleanor's disappearance. Yet.

Once in my room I see that my clothes are laid out on my bed. A beautiful dress. White. But why? Eleanor bursts in, once again in her traditional serving clothes. She barely has time to catch her breath before my Grandmère sweeps into the room. "Hurry," she commands, "They will be arriving."

"Who?"

"The prince and his escort."

Eleanor visibly pales. I do not wish to know how I appear. Grandmere is aware of the tension as she continues on "apparently he is determined to find the mysterious princess who attended last night's ball. He claims that he will marry the lady who can fit her glass slipper."

"I am not the princess" I decide to point out the obvious.

Grandmere smiles and I start to become afraid. Meanwhile Eleanor is fixing my hair as fast as she can. She is very good at hiding her excitement. I think trying not to be bitter. If anyone deserves to be happy it is her. But why did it have to be Daniel? My hair is finished and she helps me fasten the buttons on my dress. I look in the mirror and feel slightly ridiculous. The differences between Eleanor and I have never been more obvious. My mind is racing. How do I get Eleanor to Daniel with out anyone suspecting. I turn to face Grandmère and realize it is already too late.

"Leave."

"Yes Ma'm" Eleanor curtsies and departs leaving me alone. I have never been more afraid in my life not even the first time she locked me in the room. Maybe that will be my punishment. No food, sometimes water and forever darkness.

I had learned quickly that Grandmère and Mère were as opposite as night and day. My mistakes in lessons were not tolerated and if not fixed then there would be swift retribution. My Grandmère may seem frail but she knows how to inflict pain. "Your worthless" she told me over and over "a pathetic fool." She was right. I never could learn fast enough no matter how hard I tried. "I am fool" I had to repeat as I practiced curtsey after curtsey. "I am a fool." Living up to her expectations proved impossible.

My dancing was always lacking grace. She would have me practice all day if need be. I worked long into the night and at times would not be given a chance to sleep. Once I could not master a particularly tricky step and ended up falling on the floor. I had not slept all night and I could not find the strength to pull myself up. I just sat on the floor sobbing until Grandmère entered the room. She was furious but I did not care. I could not give anymore at least I thought I could not until scalding water was poured over me, burning my body.

I learned never to cry in front of Grandmère. She would use that as an excuse. The more you cry" she hissed at me "the more you prove how weak you are little Fool." I remember watching her pick up the red hot poker and the terror that filled my mind but I could not stop the tears as she repeatedly stabbed it into my arm. I still have scars. I have come up with excuses for each of them but I have never had to use them. I always wear long sleeves and even if I did not no one would bother to ask. Why would anyone really care?

Worst of all the punishments was the room. It is not really a room more like a small closet in the lowest level of the mansion. Tiny, cramped and dark. When I'm in there I feel as if the whole world is closing in on me crushing the air out of me. I imagine it is like being buried alive. She left me in there for days at least I think so. Time is meaningless for there is no way to count the hours. Once though, Eleanor asked where I had gone the last few days. I could not answer her though for then Grandmère would find out and my punishment would be worse. The room terrifies me more then anything else. I wonder if the servants suffer this as well or if it is just a punishment she has reserved for me alone?

Finally Grandmère speaks shaking me from my thoughts, "Now" she smiles, "how did you get Eleanor to the ball?"

"I…I …have no idea what you are talking about." I cannot even lie correctly. Well, it is a half truth I had no idea that Eleanor had saved her mother's old wedding dress for all these years. That her wish had been to attend a ball just once. That she planned on running away after this. I had no idea about all of this at the ball last night but now I knew.

"Her interference is unfortunate; however we can adapt and perhaps change this situation to our advantage." I did not like the implications of the word "_we_." Now I was visibly trembling as she continued on. "Imagine you a princess."

"I'm not a princess"

"But you will be. All we have to do is fit your foot into that slipper."

I am fully aware that Eleanor's foot size and mine are extremely different and although I know better I cannot help but laugh. "It would be easier to fly."

She slaps my face startling me into silence.

"Your foot will fit. We just need to shrink its size just a bit." I am confused. _What does she mean?_ "Then when the prince arrives you will declare that you are the princess from last night and that you have been waiting for him to come."

"He is not an idiot. He will know it was not me."

"but your foot will fit the slipper. He will be bound by his vow!" she laughs.

"What if I do not want to be a queen?" She slaps me again and again

"You will do as I say!"

She is insane. "But my foot cannot fit." I protest again and she laughs. "Besides the prince _loves _Eleanor and nothing you can do will change that."

"Oh Eleanor is nothing. Easily removed."

"What?" I gasp fear for myself suddenly gone. What could Grandmère possibly do to Eleanor.?

"She is safe now. Locked away nice and tight." The room! I have to get Eleanor out of there! She continues "as for you. Well when you are queen you will have no more need to go on foot." She removes a silk cord from wear it held a curtain in place.

"Sit," when she sees that I am not moving she adds a threat "you would not want anything else to happen to lovely little Eleanor." I sit down in the chair in front of my vanity and she proceeds to bind me. _What is she doing?_ I ponder as she thrusts a piece of cloth into my mouth. Then she begins to remove one of my shoes and stockings. I do not start to panic until she brings out the knife. Horrified I realize what she is about to do and begin to scream but it is muffled by the gag. Struggling against the bonds I feel the tip of the dagger on my toes and then there is pain and all thought is gone


	3. Part 3

Fool

Part 3

I wake up in my bed. _A nightmare, that was all it was!_ I move and pain shoots through my body. I have to look but I do not want too. Because if I look then it will make my nightmare true. Slowly I sit up and stare at my feet and almost empty the contents of my stomach. On my right foot I see a blood soaked bandage. I have lost my toes. _Stay calm_ I try to command myself _Be rational _but I cannot concentrate. _I have to save Eleanor._ My mind grabs onto that thought and I find courage. Ignoring the protests of my body I get myself out of bed and attempt to stand. It does not work well for as soon as my right foot touches the ground I crumple into a heap. Choking back tears I pull myself up and try again. _I have to save Eleanor._ I think even more fiercely. After a few more agonizing tries I manage to walk. The process is painful and slow. Step after step I manage to get out the door. At first I am surprised that it is not locked. Then I realize she probably was not expecting me to try and leave. The sun is high in the sky. _How long was I unconscious? Poor Eleanor locked in the room. I need to find help. I need to find Daniel._

I make my way down the stairs, my progress becoming quicker as I begin to figure out ways to step that do not cause my feet as much pain. Luck, fate, destiny I am not sure which is on my side but somehow I do not come across anyone on my way out of the mansion and through the grounds. I walk slowly. One shoe on one shoe off. To take my mind off my discomfort I think of him. I was doing this for him…and her. For both of them.

So I pictured Daniel in my mind and kept walking. I thought of how he looked at the Summer ball. He had been dressed in Gold like the rest of the Royal family and it had looked ridiculous on him. I was dressed in a midnight blue gown edged with pearls. "I am the day and you are the night" he laughed as he helped me out of the carriage. He had been waiting at the steps which surprised me. I had told myself all week not to be excited. That we were just friends nothing more. Well, at least on his part. Though in spite of my own warning not to get carried away I had spent hours analyzing the few words he had spoken to me the day at the graveyard finally determining that he cared for me the way an older brother watches over a little sister. Protecting her and loving her but only as a sister.

That night he danced with me three times and we talked for a whole hour, Grandmère was fully aware of the special attention I was receiving from the prince and determined to make the most of it. Her friends were jealously congratulating her. She just smiled and told them I was currently betrothed to a Duke but perhaps things may change. When we returned home she questioned me for hours on my relationship with the Prince. I told her over and over we were just friends nothing more. No matter how much I wished it I mentally added in my head. He had enough young ladies throwing themselves at his feet and I knew I would be swept aside like the rest of them. Besides I had known from the beginning that we could never be more then friends. I also knew that once he found the woman he loved it would be my cue to step into the shadows and disappear. To watch him with her would be unbearable but to loose his friendship unimaginable. And there was always the Duke.

The sun is beating down on me relentlessly and I curse the ridiculous white dress, Grandmère, and every rock I stumble over. Town has never seemed so far away then again I have never walked this slowly and my speed continues to decrease. My head is spinning and my thoughts are jumbled. Concentrating on the pain I continue on. I cannot pass out again I have to keep going. After several hours of this torture the town finally comes into view. It is full of people but they make no sound and I see a long line of ladies.

"Excuse me, what are they doing?" I question one of the observers.

"Waiting for the Prince." The elderly man explains "He is trying that little glass shoe on all of them."

"It will not fit." Only Eleanor has feet that small. Well, at least out of all the ladies. "Very true. They are more then half way through the line and it has been too small for all of them. Are you the princess?" He teases me when he sees me join the line.

"No, I just need to speak with the Prince."

So I wait again. My foot throbbing. The line gradually shrinks but not fast enough. Eleanor is still trapped. Frightened in the dark with no way out and no hope except for me. And what if Grandmère decides to truly dispose of her. I couldn't let Grandmère keep her in the room for long.

After the summer ball Grandmère decided that I needed to look more the part of a princess in spite of my protests. That is when she stopped most of my food. She would not allow me to eat in order to give me a better figure. "If you had not been such a pig you would not be suffering now" she told me after the first week of these new restrictions. Finally I could not bear it any longer and one night I snuck outside and grabbed some of the food the servants had disposed of, but I was clumsy and got caught and locked in the room. "No food in there little fool" Grandmère laughed as she locked the door. I slept when I could and the rest of the time I thought of Daniel . His laugh, his voice, his smile. The thought of him kept me going. _I'll stay alive so I can see him again_. And I waited for what seemed an eternity. The door was suddenly flung open and Grandmère stood there furious. Grabbing my arm she dragged me to my room where I saw Eleanor standing patiently by my bed. "Make her look like royalty" she informed poor Eleanor "and hurry ! You have less then a quarter of an hour. Any later and I will be forced to punish you." Even though she was speaking to Eleanor she looked at me and I blinked still adjusting my eyes to the light. Ten minutes later I slowly walked down the stairs trying to concentrate on not falling and feeling rather lost.

"Renee!"

It was him. Standing at the bottom of the stairs. "It took me 11 whole days" He grins triumphantly but I finally figured out which noble family you are from."

I nodded my head in answer to amazed to speak. Grandmère, however, eloquently welcomed him to the mansion and invited him to tea which he graciously accepted. We sat in the garden Daniel politely answering all of Grandmère's questions. I could not concentrate on anything but not spilling my tea. It tasted so wonderful and the sun felt so warm. I never wanted it this to end for as soon as Daniel was gone this peace ,this feeling of safety, would disappear. After a while he got up and excused himself and Grandmère lectured me on what an idiot I appeared. "Contemplate something witty so next time you will not appear a complete simpleton before the Prince" she snarled as she locks me in the room again. This pattern was repeated over and over. I lost all sense of time since I was only let out for a few days and sometimes only hours before I was put back in the dungeon. I was taken out for parties, other times for tea and other various social gatherings just enough so I could still maintain the appearance of life but I already knew that I was walking corpse. I was too much of a fool to deserve to live. Often at these functions I would meet Daniel but we rarely got the chance to talk. The court ladies always fluttered about him vyinig for his attention. I did not want to be around people. If they got to close then the would have seen the bruises and scars. Then the would have known what a weak , pathetic excuse for a person I was. Daniel made a point to always at least say a friendly hello even if that was all. But it was enough for me. Enough to last through another nightmare.

Once I could not stand it anymore and while Grandmère was busy discussing my hopeful future with the prince with some other woman. I ran, not for long though. I did not have any strength to go more then a hundred feet but it was enough to get me away from all the people. I sat down on a stone bench catching my breath and enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"There you are"

" Daniel" I smiled while rising to give him a curtsey . " How are you?"

"Fine now that I am away from those ridiculous girls and you?"

"Wonderful" now that he was here.

"Are you sure?" He pauses then rushes on "you look so. . . thin. Not that it is a bad thing. I mean I just well you don't look well and I. . . I liked you better before" He finished in a tumble of words.

"Yes, I am perfectly wonderful" I informed him. I could not let him discover the truth because then he would know what a complete fool I really was. He would know how stupid and worthless I was. " My Grandmère thinks I should be more careful with what I eat. That's all."

"If you say so" he replied but he did not look convinced. Suddenly Grandmère was beside us.

"Renee you look ill?" Her voice was filled with concern "Please excuse us your highness but I must get her home."

"Of course" he nodded to dismiss us "Perhaps you should reconsider Renee's diet" he offered as we left "I think it might be contributing to her poor health. "

"Certainly your highness" she smiled but her eyes were filled with anger.

"What did you tell him?" she shouted at me once we arrived back at the mansion. The red hot poker was pressed against the flesh of my back, thankfully no one could see the scars there.  
"Nothing! I swear. Please stop" I begged but she did not.

The next time I saw Daniel alone it was much different "I need to speak with you" He said a puzzled and almost angry expression on his face. "I overheard your Grandmother talking . . . " he paused. And suddenly I realized that he knew. He knew everything and I wanted to die of shame. He saw the look of horror on my face. "So it is true!" He stepped away from me shocked.

"Please! You have to understand" I whispered but he just stared at me in disgust.

"I trusted you" he shouted his anger clearly evident. "You seemed so innocent I thought maybe…but no! You are just like all the rest." He turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm I had to explain that I did not mean to deceive him, that I was sorry I was such a fool. But he ripped his arm from my grasp and left me standing there. To weak to even cry.

I am poked sharply by an annoyed royal guard. He must have been out here all day dealing with these ladies.

"You are next" he informs me. I watch as Daniel kneels before a lady and attempts to place the shoe on her foot. The lady bursts into hysterical tears as it soon becomes obvious that she cannot fit into the dazzling slipper. "Next" Daniel wearily calls and I meet his eyes. Instead of loosing myself in memories I should have thought of what to say. Now I stand here speechless. Unable to form a coherent thought.

"You." He says almost accusingly "I should have known _you_ would be here."

"Eleanor!" I finally manage to gasp out. He raises an eyebrow in confusion. Why do I have to be getting dizzy right now? Just a few more minutes I beg myself. "I know who the girl is. . . the princess!"

"Let me guess," Daniel snaps sarcastically, "You lost your shoe last night and you're so glad I found it and now you want to try the shoe on."

"NO!" I shout which startles everyone. The thought of putting my foot in a shoe terrifies me. Then I start babbling in hopes that some of it will make sense.

"She is locked in the room. You have to save her! You love her. Please save her. I cannot, but you can. Please!"

I can tell he does not believe me and I take a step towards him. _Fool._ I curse myself as I find myself on the ground, the pain too much for me to bear. I had made it this far I was NOT going to fail now! The tears I had not had time to cry begin to spill out of my eyes. Of all the inconvenient moments. I try to push myself back up but all my strength has abandoned me so I sit there in the middle of the street crying for Mere, for Eleanor, for Daniel but mostly for me and my poor foot. _Stop being selfish_ I chide myself. After a time I manage to finally pick myself up. And met Daniel's gaze once more.

"The girl you are in love with needs your help." I inform him. His eyes are filled with anger.

"Fine," he growls "but after this I never want to see you again."

Most likely once Grandmère is through with me No one will ever see me again anyway.

"Eleanor is at the manor. Go down the road to the **D'aubigne** Estate. She will be in the room…the lower room. . .its so small. Grandmère has the key, the only key." Now I am finished there is nothing more I can do. So I sit down on the ground determined not to move again. Well at least not for a long long time.

"What exactly do you mean?"

It is my turn to glare at Daniel. _Really it is not that complicated. I suppose I am not making much sense._ "I would show you but I cannot walk anymore."

"A problem easily solved." I hear his voice quite close to my ear and suddenly strong arms scoop me up onto a horse. Daniel jumps up after me. And then we are flying towards the manor. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of him next to me. Probably for the last time. Though perhaps it is all for the best. Especially after last night's ball.

I had wanted to try and talk to him again. Try and explain everything and apologize for being a disgusting little fool not even worthy to see daylight. Taking extra care to make sure my dress was perfect. The dress I wore the night I first met him but it had been altered once more. I was so thin that I could count my ribs. Eleanor had spent hours getting my hair to be perfect and finally I was on my way. I'll admit I was still hoping that he would be at the steps to greet me. He was not. In fact I could not find him anywhere no matter how hard I searched.

I was sneaking food from the refreshment table (one of the few perks of these horrendous parties was I could obtain food without Grandmère noticing. This ensured that I had at least some sort of food every so often ) when the King and Queen paused the dancing in order to make an announcement. At this ball their son would be announcing his choice for a bride. I felt my whole world crash around me. I knew this was coming I just had not been expecting it. Not tonight. I continued to look for him through the crowd and find the lady he had chosen. I had finally located him sitting alone on the sidelines. Looking tired and angry, which confused me more then ever. For a moment I considered the idea of weather or not to congratulate him but before I could make up my mind Eleanor arrived. I recognized her immediately but she must have appeared a fairy princess to the rest with her beauty and grace. After she descended the stairs the magical silence that occurred as she entered the room ended and she was soon surrounded by a throng of men. I looked at Daniel again and this time he noticed me. At least I think he did, he stared in my direction for a moment then marched determinedly towards Eleanor.

It soon became very apparent that these two were perfect for each other. I had never seen Daniel look so…so happy. It was meant to be. They were meant to be. And now it was time for me to disappear like I always knew I would have too. Soon Danielle would find Eleanor. He would place the glass slipper on her foot and they would live happily ever after. If I managed to survive Grandmère's wrath I would marry the Duke. That would be the end or maybe the beginning of my end.

I feel the horse begin to slow down as Daniel approaches the mansion. Grandmère 's face is full of shock and excitement as she comes out to greet the prince "Your highness, Renee." She curtsies to him and smiles at me. Daniel gets off the horse and offers me his hand. I get off the horse much less gracefully but manage to place my weight on my left foot.

"Give us the key!" I demand and Grandmère glares at me.

"I order you to give her the key" Danielle commands form behind me. And under Grandmère's calm exterior I can see she is fuming. "Why of course your majesty." She smiles politely and hands me the key. I wish I could run but all I manage is a hobble up the steps Dannielle close behind me. We go through the house and down the stairs towards the room. As we descend into the darkness I panic for a moment. The feeling of being trapped of never being able to get out consumes me. But then I feel Daniel touch my arm. _For Daniel. For Eleanor_. I tell myself and I continue. Her sobs are audible before we even reach the door. As we get there I thrust the key into the lock and turn. The door opens and Eleanor rushes into my arms. I hear Daniel give a surprised gasp. For a moment Eleanor and I hug each other. Tears spilling down both our faces then I gently push her away.  
"I found him" I declare triumphantly" and Princess Eleanor I do believe he has a slipper that might belong to you."

I am finished, my task complete. In my mind I imagine him placing the delicate slipper on her tiny foot. Of both of them riding towards his palace, of Eleanor escaping Grandmère and of Daniel happy with his princess. Yes in my mind it is a wonderful happy ending but I am not quite sure what happens because at that moment I loose consciousness once more. And as I fall to the ground I think at least I am no longer a coward even if I am still a fool.

_So this is the end. This story still needs a lot of revision so please help me make this story the best I can by giving me constructive criticism (or flames if you really loathed it). Was it overdramatic? Did the time changes make sense? Anyways, Thanks for reading all the way to the last bit. _


End file.
